heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Milady de Winter (BBC series)
Milady de Winter (real name: Anne) is the main antagonist turned anti heroine of the television series, The Musketeers. She was the first wife of Athos and killed his younger brother, Thomas, effectively bringing their relationship to the end. She became Richelieu's personal assassin. At the end of the series, Milady later becomes the Queen's personal assassin. Background At a young age, Milady was a thief and a convicted criminal. As the woman, Anne, she and Athos met each other and married. Milady never told her husband of her secret. After she murdered Athos' brother, Thomas, who attempted to rape her, Milady tried to tell Athos that Thomas forced himself upon her. In anger, Athos ordered for Milady to be hanged. According to Milady, Athos did not have the strength to watch, so he fled and thought for the past five years his wife was dead. Milady wished vengeance upon Athos and began a spy and agent for Cardinal Armand Richelieu. She hid the scar around her neck with a choker. Personality A slight weakness in Milady is she wants revenge against her former husband, Athos, showing great resentment when he was freed from execution. However, Milady still had romantic feelings for her ex-husband, even attempting to win him back before eventually giving up when seeing him in love with Sylvie. Instead, she became a ruthless assassin again but this time, under Queen Anne. Physical Appearance Milady de Winter is a beautiful woman with dark. curly, long brown hair and green eyes. The Musketeers Series 1 Milady served as the main antagonist of the first series. During d'Artagnan's first night at the inn, Milady de Winter kills the man she has been traveling with and goes to have a one-night-stand with d'Artagnan. Together, they shared the bed for the night, where d'Artagnan spotted a scar on Milady's neck. She explained the the man she loved tried to kill her and d'Artagnan promised to kill him for her. Later, when D'Artagnan fell asleep, Milady left the bloody knife she used to kill Mendoza and plants it in his bed next to him. Milady is revealed to be working for the Cardinal, having him the letters that the Red Guards stole from the Musketeers they slaughtered. She gives them to the Cardinal, who tasks her to find the owner of the pistol he found in his lover's room. Later, during D'Artagnan's first mission, he is suddenly in crossfire with a Red guard before he is ultimately rescued by Milady, who uses her pistol to kill d'Artagnan's pursuer. d'Artagnan is alarmed to see her, and remembered that she set him up since the first night he came to Paris. Milady attempts to seduce d'Artagnan into telling her where Vadim is but he rebuffed her. Annoyed, Milady faced Vadim's lover, Suzette and killed her while taking the Queen's missing diamond pendant. She later left a a pressed bluebell on d'Artagnan's pillow, much to his confusion. Trivia Difference from the source material * In the books, Milady has blonde hair and blue eyes while in the series, she has brown hair and blue eyes. * Milady kidnaps Constance but she doesn't kill her in the series like she does in the books. * In the novel, Milady is executed a second time, this time for sure by her husband Athos. However, in the series, one of Athos' old lovers, Catherine attempts to hang her a second time but Athos saves Milady. Gallery Series 1 39dad914847ae55cf5ceb3ffd4643833.jpg a28df5e9517a5f2531efbcd9b45845a9.jpg d2f382918ced5bb317b54c16589b33ae--costumes-féminins-the-musketeers.jpg The Musketeers - Promo - Series 1 cast.jpg Series 2 Anne, Milady and Constance.jpg Musketeers Series 2 - milady De Winter.jpg Through a glss darkl.jpg Navigation Category:French characters Category:Female characters Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) images Category:Live-action characters Category:TV show characters Category:Spouses Category:Lovers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Reformed characters Category:The Musketeers (BBC series) characters Category:Characters introduced in 2014 Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters inspired by books